OPONYDEN!
by Hoopafanlily
Summary: OPONYDEN! pick start, aka click the name, to start the adventure of Chibi and all his partners go into the pony world. AND KUROW IS BACK! okay, it's funny sometimes, Twilight sparkle has a few Sakura moments, and DEMONS TURNED INT PONIES! You know, like the green imp? sorry, let's just start.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I'm a what

"C'mon, Mutt, you're taking forever" Kuni whined as Chibiterasu was enjoying the feeling of a butterfly on his nose. He looked up and saw that his partner was waiting for him. "I want to see my baby sister, come oooon" the boy whined. Even though his parents weren't really his own, he still loved them like they were, and they had they're first actual child. As the boy and dog ran, they found a large mirror. "Huh, what's that" Kuni wondered as Kagu and Nanami came to it. They saw a hand come out of it, then a blonde head. "Dudes, this place is amazing" everyone backed up at the voice. "Kurow, you're, you're-" Nanami started. "I know, and this place, well, once you get used to the slight girliness, it's awesome" Kurow explained as he dragged Kuni and Chibi into the mirror, Then Kagu and Nanami. Once everyone got up, they saw yellow pegasus with pink wings infront of them. "You might also want to get used to, um, walking on all fours" the pegasus said. Chibi would know that voice anywhere. Kurow. "Where, are we" Chibi covered his mouth with his, now hooves, before falling backwards. "Mutt, you can talk" Kuni cheered. He was a normal pony, with black hair and purple skin. "Squiddy, I can't believe you can talk" Nanami chirped, she was a unicorn, with blue, flowing hair and pink skin. "I'm so amazing, and... wait, did you just... talk, chibi? OH MY GOSH!" Kagu squealed. She was also a unicorn with black hair and pink skin as well. they were all foals, including himself. "Yeah, and, where are we, I don't even think mommy knows of this place" Chibi stated while looking at a reflection of himself. He was something, different from everyone else. He had wings, and a horn. Like both a pegasus and unicorn. He had his red markings on his white pelt, as well as red mane and tail. he chased his tail for a bit before coming back to his senses when he saw ponies start staring at him. "Okay, so, what do we do, we're ponies, in a pony world, and I don't even know what to do" Chibi screamed. "Calm down, Dude, you just need help from the princess, princess Twilight Sparkle" Kurow chirped. "Twilight Sparkle" Chibi asked. "Yeah, ever since I arrived, she helped me, by the way, dude, you're called an alicorn" Kurow explained. "Oh, does being an alicorn mean the highest status" Chibi asked. "I guess, considering that all the rulers are alicorns" Kurow said. "Whaa, I need help, I can't stay on my hooves, help me, Squiddy" Nanami screamed. "I got it" Chibi said as he brought Nanami up on his back with his magic. "Thank you, Squiddy" Nanami chirped as they saw the crystal tree. "Here we are" Kurow said as they walked in. "Hey Twilight, these are the friends I was talking about" Kurow called as a purple alicorn walked over to the small pup. She reminded him on Sakuya. The purple alicorn scratched the puppy turned pony's chin. "Ahh, that feels nice" he chirped. "You are so cute" Twilight chirped as she cuddled Chibi. Chibi felt deja vu, and he knew why: Sakuya did the same thing. But Chibi enjoyed the attention. "Ahem" Chibi heard Kagu clear her throat to attract the princesses attention. "Oops, sorry, my name is Twilight Sparkle, you must be Chibiterasu, but you like to be called Chibi, and these must have been your partners" Twilight said as Chibi nodded. "Um, can we learn about this place, and maybe teach Nanami to walk, because she's a mermaid where I'm from" Chibi explained as Twilight giggled. "Okay then, follow me, I'll introduce you to my friends, Pinkie Pie is already planning a party for you guys, and don't worry, it's not a surprise party" once Twilight finished, there was a crash, and a foal's scream. They all walked outside to see a dancing, dark green pony with a paper like mask and a paddle floating with a black aura. "I guess... we're never catching a break" Chibi stated before running into battle.


	2. Chapter 2: DEMONS and the missing sun

Chapter 2: DEMONS!

Chibi ran towards the green pony, getting ready to fight. He tried using his celestial weapon, only to find out that it wasn't there. "I pray to mommy that my celestial brush skills still work" he whispered as he swished his tail in a line shape, cutting the monster. "Yes" he cheered as he saw that the sky was getting dark, and not from the sunset either. He swished his tail in a circular motion, bringing the sun back. "*sigh* if there are demons running around, I know for a fact that orochi's here" Chibi said, sighing. "You know mutt, I'd never think that you thought so, so... not distracted, I guess" Kuni said as Chibi shrugged. "I guess, well, I know what you mean, on our adventure I did act a lot like my mom, *snickers* lazy and distracted, but I've grown a lot since then, ahh, orochi spawn, ahh" Chibi hid behind Twilight as Kurow laughed. "Dude, that's spike, sorry, um, orochi was a dragon, so, yeah" Kurow said as Chibi waved from behind Twilight. "Oh, it's okay, but, Twilight, Celestia's been captured" Spike exclaimed. "Orochi" Chibi mumbled under his breath, growling like an animal. "Don't you just, I don't know, make the thing drunk with sake and kill it in it's sleep" Twilight asked. "Oh, yeah, and dodge EVERY SINGLE ELEMENT ATTACK IT HAS" Chibi yelped as Twilight sighed in agreement. "Hey, we could use the elements of harmony, they might help, so I should introduce you to my friends, who are also the elements" Twilight chirped. "But didn't you take them to the tree of harmony" Spike said. "Yes, but we can take them Spike, then place them back when we're done" Twilight chirped. Nanami was still on Chibi's back, squealing every so often. "First, PINKIE PIE" Twilight said as everyone followed. they made it to a large bakery. When Twilight walked inside, she let everyone in. "Hi, I am Chibiterasu, but you can call me whatever you like" Chibi said. "Oh, I'm fine by calling you just Chibi, how about that, my name's Pinkie Pie" Pinkie chirped. "I like this pony, Okay, stand back, I'm going to try walking" Nanami said as she got off of Chibi and took a few steps. She stumbled every so often, but managed to walk in a straight line. "Yes" she squealed, then plopped right back down on her face and sighed.


End file.
